


[Podfic] Longing

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes longs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949506) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Length: 25:53  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qhu4g3fhzsd48e2/Longing.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/longing) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Battlestar Sonatica ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vcFFf9aa7k)-Bear McCreary

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover - Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010863) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox)




End file.
